1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers having pivotally attached ramps, and to governors for taking up the load of pivotally attached ramps.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a trailer for transporting objects such as small vehicles and equipment wherein the trailer has a ramp pivotally mounted for movement between a lowered, inclined loading position and a raised gate position enclosing an entrance to a storage area of the trailer. However, the ramps of such prior art trailers can be quite heavy and difficult and dangerous to move. Although many such prior art trailers incorporate assemblies for taking up at least a portion of the load of the ramps that make moving the ramps more manageable, such prior art assemblies are difficult to construct, expensive, and obstruct the entrances to the storage areas, especially from the sides of the ramps. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.